Para siempre, no me dejes sola
by Dannuu
Summary: No esperamos leer historias de amor ambientadas en este siglo, en nuestras ciudades; una historia que le podría pasar a cualquiera de nosotros... Las cosas como realmente llegan a suceder. Los invito a pasar y leer. AU
1. Introducción

**Bueno pues es una idea que tengo de una nueva historia, por favor comenten si les agrada o no la idea**

**Sin más por el momento, l s dejo leer. :3**

* * *

**PARA SIEMPRE / NO ME DEJES SOLA**

Es extraño leer sobre una historia de amor en el siglo XXI; pero que no se escriban, no quiere decir que no existan.

Esta no es la clásica historia en que ella es una "zorra" y él un nerd, o en que ella es perfecta y el un bandido, que gracias al amor que le tienen al otro, se reivindican. No, no es nada de eso, esta sólo es una historia de dos personas siendo imperfectas.

No recuerdo cuantas veces nuestra protagonista dejo de comer para lograr verse como alguna de las modelos que aparecían en las revistas que su hermana tanto disfrutaba "leer". Cuantas veces había asistido él al gimnasio para conseguir un cuerpo de "infarto", que no aparecía del todo.

Ella amante de la música, la lectura, y la ciencia ficción. Él un apasionado del tenis, los autos y los "vicios"; ninguno buscando el amor, sin embargo lo encontraron.

Tal vez suenan demasiado perfectos para ser personajes de una novela, y demasiado imperfectos para ser gente real, pero lo eran, gente como tú y yo, gente loca, que no siempre le salían bien las cosas, personas normales, pero no por ello menos interesantes.

Los invito a leer esta historia que juntos van a escribir.

* * *

**Hasta aquí esta pequeña introducción, dentro de poco volverán a saber de mi**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Dannuu**


	2. Comenzando

**Bueno pues aquí dejandoles el primer capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Algunas cosas que debo aclarar, es que bueno, tal vez la personalidad de los personajes, no este tan cercana a la del libro.**

**Una cosa que olvide en el anterior capítulo... ****_Los juegos del hambre, sus personajes y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos, NO me pertenece, le pertenecen a Suzane Collins y a su grandiosa imaginación, yo sólo utilizo a sus personajes sin fines de lucro, para expresarme y divertirme :) (si me pertenecieran, no hubieran tenido hijos :p)_**

**Una cosa más:**

esto es lo que dice el narrador** (Ósea yo)**

_esto son los recuerdos_

**(notas de la autora) :)**

**y creo que ya... sin más por ahora, los/las dejo leer... (No sabia si poner "los", pero mejor lo agrego :p) **

* * *

Todas las historias, sean de amor u otra cosa, tienen un inicio, y por supuesto esta no es la excepción.

Era el primer día de clases de la preparatoria, no había tenido una muy buena noche a causa de las pesadillas, sumando la tonta alarma de su "querida" hermanita, no entendía como con semejante ruido ella seguía durmiendo mejor que un bebé.

- ¡PRIM!, ¿para que demonios pones tu tonta alarma si nunca la escuchas?- grite.

Prim responde con balbuceos que ni un recién nacido es capaz de entender, ok, es mi hermana, sangre de mi sangre, y toda ese sermón que mi madre tanto repite, pero a veces logra sacarme de mis casillas.

Me levanto, y me dirijo a la ducha, se que aunque intente volver a dormir, no lo voy a conseguir. Una de las tantas cosas que odio de mi es tener el sueño tan ligero y no poder retomarlo una vez que desperté. Salgo a los quince minutos, y me dirijo al armario a buscar mi uniforme; suerte que lo encontré rápido, o tendría que prepararme para otro de los famosos regaños "Deberías de preparar tus cosas desde antes de dormir", marca registrada de mi madre.

Gracias a mi hermana, estoy lista una hora antes de lo que debemos partir, me acerco decidida a su cama lista para cumplir mi venganza.

- Prim, Prim, Prim, Prim, Prim, Prim- digo mientras intento hacerle cosquillas, mi hermana sigue sin moverse, como es posible que pueda tener el sueño tan pesado. Repito el proceso hasta que veo que empieza a abrir los ojos.

- ¡KATNISS!- grita como pequeño demonio

- Faltan quince minutos para irnos- inmediatamente después de haber dicho esto, quita su cara de "poseída" y se dirige rápidamente a la ducha.

Rompiendo su propio récord en la ducha, mi pequeña hermana sale veinte minutos después, y comienza a arreglarse. Suerte que la desperté una hora antes, si no llegaríamos muy tarde.

Prim tiene 12 años y está entrando a la secundaria, como ya había mencionado, es mi hermanita, mi patito, mi pequeño demonio y la quiero demasiado, aunque a veces logra sacarme de mis casillas. Una vez que Prim termina de "acicalarse", mamá nos lleva a la escuela, cabe recalcar que llegamos un minuto antes de que suene la campana, con mucha suerte encuentro mi salón, y agradezco que el profesor aún no haya llegado.

Busco con la mirada a mi mejor amiga Madge, rubia, alta, guapa, lo que todo chico desearía, y me siento a su lado, como siempre en los últimos lugares, a los pocos minutos de haberme sentado llega nuestro profesor.

- ¿Cuál será nuestra primera clase?- le pregunto a mi amiga

- Lógica, y la imparte el profesor Cornelius Snow

- No puede ser, de todos los profesores, nos tenia que tocar él- menciono angustiada

Lo único que puedo decir del profesor Snow, es que es una persona detestable, y que no es muy conveniente que te castigue, ya que sus castigos, según dicen algunos, son la ¡MUERTE!

Me recuesto sobre el pupitre esperando a que la clase termine. Después de los cincuenta minutos más largos de mi vida, por fin acaba mi tortura. A esta clase le sigue seis más, no recuerdo a muchos de mis profesores, sólo a la maestra Maggs, una mujer algo mayor, muy agradable, y que le apasiona su trabajo, ella imparte historia.

Por fin llega la última asignatura del día, Inglés, no es mi fuerte, Madge no se encuentra conmigo en esta clase, por lo que recurro a mi amigo Finnick, al igual que Madge, tiene el cabello rubio pero más oscuro, unos ojos verde mar, y según algunas chicas, por no decir la mayoría, tiene un cuerpo de infarto, eternamente enamorado de Annie Cresta, otra de mis amigas, y adicto a los azucarillos.

- ¿Un azucarillo?- me ofrece mi amigo

- Por el momento no Finn

- ¿Y que tal ha estado tu día Kat?- pregunta

- Bien, sólo puedo quejarme del Profesor Snow

No puedo asegurar si Finn responde, ya que en ese momento entra la profesora al aula, la cual se presenta como "Teacher" Portia, y nos comienza a explicar el contenido del curso, su monólogo es interrumpido por un chico pidiendo permiso para entrar al aula, debe ser nuevo ya que no me suena de ninguna parte, es alto, rubio, pero con el cabello más claro que el de mi amigo, tiene una cara de ensueño, y unos ojos azules como el cielo en un día soleado, de esos días que tanto le gustan a Prim.

Se sienta justo en el banco que se encuentra delante de mi, y continuo sin despegar mi vista de él, mientras esto sucede, la profesora retoma su explicación, la cual termina diez minutos después dejándonos libre el resto de la clase. Finn aprovecha el momento para sacar a relucir sus dotes para socializar con el chico nuevo.

- Hey tú, el nuevo- le dice, o grita mi amigo

El chico rubio voltea y se señala a si mismo, en un gesto que me parece un poco tierno.

- Si, tú, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- aclara Finn

Responde hablando con un tono de voz muy por debajo de lo que nuestros oídos son capaces de percibir, se puede decir que es un "poco" tímido. No podemos volver a preguntarle su nombre, ya que Clove, una de las chicas odiosas de mi curso, se acerca a él con una clara intención de liarse.

Finn y yo continuamos conversando, hasta que toca la campana que indica el fin de esta jornada, nos precipitamos hacia la salida, donde encontramos a nuestros demás amigos. Me encuentro conversando con ellos, cuando el chico nuevo pasa frente a nosotros, y nos lanza una mirada que sólo puedo calificar como rara. Puedo decir que es un chico extraño, pero a la vez me causa algo de curiosidad, tal vez otro día pueda conversar con él y preguntarle su nombre.

* * *

**Bueno pues, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.**

**Espero que les guste y que dejen sus opiniones por medio de un review :p, pueden ser críticas, sugerencias, de todo, eso si, nada de groserías eh! :p**

**No me queda más que decir mas que agradecer a las chicas que le han dado Follow a mi historia, me emociono mucho :), espero que les guste y que cumpla sus expectativas.**

**Gracias a ****_Ane-Potter17, hopemelody, y _****, enserio muchas gracias chicas, ya las amo :), no saben lo que significa para mi *sacando un pañuelo***

**Bueno pues gracias, y nos estamos leyendo :)**


End file.
